


Basic Info

by Riels_World



Series: Voltron Wolf AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Plot, Romance, Shipping, Wolf Keith (Voltron), Wolf Lance (Voltron), Wolf Pack, Wolf Shiro (Voltron), Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: This collection of stories is set in my own alternate universe, which is pretty simple. Every Voltron character is a wolf and live in pack dynamics.I'm not a furry, but I've always had a fascination with wolves and how they live. So I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to combine two things that I love and make stories about it.In this part, I would like to put down the building blocks for the upcoming oneshots.





	Basic Info

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　Summary　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

This Alternate Universe in a nutshell: every character from Voltron is a wolf. No, I'm not a furry. I'm just simply fascinated by these gorgeous, mysterious creatures and love to write with them.

In this wiki article, I would like to summarize the basics of my AU and collect all my short stories that are related to it.

Don't expect fanart from me. I know, AUs are mostly for fanart, but my passion is writing and I will pursue that forever.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* The World *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

There are no humans in this world. Animals do think and talk like them though. They live in harmony and peace, but obviously, predators remain predators. They hunt and eat meat, but respect prey animals as well and don't kill them if it's not necessary.

The main focus of this AU are the wolves, obviously. They are just like the ones in our world, the only difference is that they are able to talk and They're more intelligent (I know, wolves are already smart creatures, I just imply that they think just like humans)

Our main characters are the ones in the show, they will meet various friends and foes through their adventures, living their life as a pack, a family.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　The Packs　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

☆○o。　Voltron　。o○☆

Unlike normal wolf packs, Alfor and Melenor let every pack member find their own significant other, since they didn't want to deprive them from love. Going against their instincts, they allowed lgbtq couples amongst the pack. This makes them a target of other packs, who do not believe in this mentality and stick to original traditions. 

The wolves in this pack have white/gray fur, but I list if there is something iconic about their appeareance.

☆.｡.:*　Members　.｡.:*☆

Alpha: 

Alfor

His mate: 

Melenor

Betas/Generals:

Allura, the only daughter of the alpha pair. She is the most respected female from the pack, after her mother. She is an excellent fighter and tactician. She has longer fur than a normal wolf would have.

Matt, who is also an amazing fighter and just like his sister, he has an affinity for inventing new things. This made him climb the ranks until he became a general. 

Subordinates: 

Lance, the wolf who keeps the pack entertained, also looks out for the pups. He is an adventurous spirit and his dream is to one day see everything in the known world. He also loves to annoy ladies with his constant flirting, especially Allura.

Pidge, who is more of a thinker, coming up with new ideas to make the pack more efficent. She is suprisingly small for a wolf, which gets her teased a lot. Though she is not afraid to fight back and despite her size, she is strong. 

Hunk has a speciality in making sure the food they eat is good quality and well stored if there are leftovers (Which is a rare thing to happen). He is more of a chubby wolf, but that only makes him more adorable.

Shiro and Adam are both treated as elders, even if they aren't that old just yet. They have been through a lot before settling down in this pack, so they are respected for their wisdom and courage. Their love is also a beautiful gift, they both know it will last forever and more. The two take up the role of a fighter as well, whenever it comes to protecting the pack. Shiro has a weird floof of fur on his head, that is pure white, he has no idea why. Adam's fur is a bit darker brown than the ones the other members have.

Coran is the alpha's dearest friend, so he has a high rank in the pack. He is treated as an elder, but with extra respect. He often helps Lance babysit the pups. Coran's fur has a weird quirk, that it forms a cute moustache right below his nose. 

Lance's parents (unfortunately, I do not know their names). They are babysitters of the pack as well, along with their son. They are also the ones who populated the pack almost the most.

Rachel, Lance's twin sister. She helps with the pups, but also likes to chat with Hunk and help him with the food. 

Veronica. Unlike the rest of her family, she focuses on protecting the pack if the situation asks for it. She spends her time training with Allura or by herself, maybe sometimes practice with her brothers, either Lance or Marco.  
Marco, who is Lance's older brother and already found a mate for himself. He loves spending time with the little ones, but has a passion for singing, which is an unsual hobby amongst the wolf community.

Sylvio and Nadia. Marco's two little pups. They are adorable, but still in training how to be an amazing wolf. They still need constant attention, but that's why there are so many babysitters in the pack. Obviously, Lance is their favourite. 

Shay. She was accepted to the pack since Hunk dates her. She came from a different pack, but their love was strong enough to close the gap and now they live in the same one.

Colleen and Samuel Holt. Pidge's parents. Everyone knows where their daughter got her fascination for space. From them. They have the same role, coming up with new ideas to better the pack. Colleen also takes care of the pups sometimes. 

Hunk's parents, niece and nephew (unfortunately, again, I do not know their names). Two adult wolves, who found love and happiness with each other and two little pups who were taken by them when they found them all alone. Since then, they raise them as their own.

This pack is a peaceful one, it has a family-like atmosphere, even if not everyone is related. They treat each other as family, no matter what. Protecting one another is their main focus, they don't care that much about the opinion of other packs. They live in harmony, however they want to.

☆○o。　Galra　。o○☆

This pack is considered an evil one. Other wolves say they treat their own as crap, but no one knows if that's true. They are known for being territorial, always in a fight for new places or to protect their own. Here, almost all wolves have deep, black fur. 

☆.｡.:*　Members 　.｡.:*☆

Alpha: 

Zarkon. He calls himself Emperor of the pack instead of being the alpha. He wants to have control over everyone and he likes to feel superior. On the other hand, he does have a caring side. He loves his pack and with this, he only wants to make sure they are safe and live in an organised environment. 

His mate:

Honerva is different from the others in the pack, since she is the only one whose fur is not black. She has a grey fur, which makes her stand out. This doesn't bother his loving mate though, the two love each other and their son, along with the rest of the pack. She is kind of a mother figure, everyone turns to her with their problems and she's glad to help.

(p.s.: Yes, I'm a sucker for Lotor growing up happily with Honerva and Zarkon, without the whole corruption thing. I just want my precious boyo to be happy)

Betas/Generals:

Lotor, the son of the alpha pair. He is the leader of the generals, he has a fighter spirit, but his priority is to keep his best friends and pack safe. He sees everyone as part of their family, who he will protect if neccesary. A similarity to Lance, he has a flirty nature, but while Lance focuses on puns and funny lines, he more goes towards elegance.

Axca. No one knows where she comes from, she just once appeared inside their territory. Lotor immeditately took a liking to her and took her in. She is a fighter. She feels honored they took her in the pack, so she swore to protect it. She trains alongside Lotor and two other friends.  
Zethrid and Ezor were both lone wolves before they found each other. The two came to this pack together, wanting to prove they are good enough to join. Mostly Thanks to Lotor, they got the approval. Everyone thinks the pair are just friends, but there is something more between them. They are just scared to show or tell anyone, since the pack forbids couples other than the alphas, especially lesbian ones. So they have to keep it a secret. But how long will they do that?

There are various other wolves from the galra I won't specify here, but will use later in stories. 

Omega/The punished:

Krolia's life is far from happy in the pack. She made a mistake with falling in love with someone, who was later killed by her own pack. She had a son from him as well, but she had to pass him to someone, to keep him safe from harm. She struggles every day, since she is at the lowest lows in the ranking system. She is hoping to find her son one day, since he is older now, so they can live in peace in another pack, or just the two of them.

There are a lot of other packs (other random alien races), but I do not wish to write about all of them. This is getting long as it is.

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿

Now, the moment everyone was waiting for (Or not). Has anyone seen Keith? Oh Yeah, here he is.

Keith is a lone wolf with deep, dark black fur and unusual violet eyes. He has no pack whatsoever and wanders the plains alone, hunting for his own food and protecting himself all alone. Since his mother passed him off, he had to struggle alone to survive and was only able to with the kindness of strangers. For a while, when he was a pup, he lived with Shiro and Adam until the pair found a pack, leaving Keith alone once again. He sought out to look for his mother, wanting to find her, wishing to have a normal life.

Will he find someone on his journey? Or is he doomed to stay alone forever? We'll see..

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　Ships　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I already wrote about the ships Inculded in the AU, but let me go into further details.

Klance. This will be the main focus, most of my stories will revolve around these two, how they meet and become friends, maybe even more.

Lotura. I wanted to way to connect the two packs, which are supposed to be enemies. What better way than forbidden love? This is a secondary ship, meaning that some of my stories will explore this topic, but not nearly as much as Klance.

Veraxca. Same again, like the previous ship I mentioned.

Adashi is another secondary ship there is much to explore about their story, since it's quite complicated in this AU. That means that they will have some short stories revolve around them.

Hunay, Zethrid×Ezor are just ships that I threw in cause I ship them, but I don't plan to explore their relationship too much. Maybe a bit about how Ezor and Zethrid cope with not being able to show their love to each other. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　Plot　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I

actually do not want to spoil anything and I also can't define a specific plot, since this AU is just a collection of short stories for me. So that means that they are not the continuation of each other.

But the main plot does revolve around Keith and how he copes with life alone. His struggles to survival and the feeling of hopelessness as he thinks he'll never find anyone. 

Until he meets Lance. His bright personality and attitude changes Keith's life forever. Will the two find love? Will they be able to stay together? Will Keith ever find who he is looking for? What hardships the couple has to endure? Who knows? We'll see.

I adore the idea of this AU, cause I love wolves more than any other animal. I will try my best to write about them in a respectful way, to capture how graceful and beautiful these creatures are. (*caugh* or maybe i just wanted a unique reason to write more Klance *caugh*)

Anyway, I hope you are maybe interested in how this will go. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I usually have zero motivation to exist, let alone write, but I will manage. I'm excited about this AU, so I hope I can do what I planned with it.

Feel free to leave a comment if you have a problem with anything, contructive critcism is always welcome here. If you have any ideas, just drop it down as well, I will read every single comment.

I will post the short stories on other social media, so don't be suprised if you might see it somewhere else. If you'd like, you can follow me on other places, all links are in my bio! (Khm.. Shameless self promo)

There is a chance this chapter will change through the time I'm working on this, since I might have new ideas, or was stupid and forgot to add things. We'll see. 

Hope you have a wonderful day and that You'll check back soon! ^^


End file.
